


A Waitress's Love

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song, Longer. Now on their final hours, they are waiting for it when Cindy told George to do something for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Waitress's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is told by Cindy's POV.
> 
> I was listening to the song when this idea appear out of my head.

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

I was standing here, watching the helicopter leave, with our friends on board. Along here with me is George, my friend. We're both infected with the T-Virus. We have one Daylight, but I have to give it up to Jim, to save him from turning into a zombie, because he was close to it. For him, he used it to defeat Thanatos using the Ampule Shooter. 

"..." I wasn't saying anything.

"What will we do now, Cindy?" George asked.

"..." I'm still not saying anything. Instead, I began to cry because this is the end of us. Either the virus will turn us into a zombie or the missile strike will kill us.

He sighed and then he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, he was helpful when I was in danger and when I was hurt badly. George..I was in love with him...but I didn't tell him.

Although, I was starting to accept death. You must enjoy your life to the fullest before it's ends. And I smiled, my eyes are red and watery from crying out loud. I grabbed his hand and I got up. 

"Thank you..." I whispered.

I walked back to the Back Square, wanting to enjoy my final hours of my life. George followed me as well. We had been friends since we've met each other at the bar when the outbreak started. We both help people and heal people up. Like example, a while ago, when Jim was badly injuried by Thanatos, I came to him and I used half of my green and red herb and my bandage that I kept to patch up the wound that he'd had on his left arm. He thanked me for it. Jim was so nice and I respond to him when he was in danger.

"Cindy..." He finally managed to whisper, I pulled back to look at him and he swallowed hard. "There;s no way we can make it out alive. We're infected, we lost the Daylight, and we're low on ammo..." George told me softly, watching my eyes widen with surprise.

"Yes. I know.." I said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "There's just...one thing I want to do before I die...it's something I've never done before in my life...with someone I've loved since I first saw him..."

"You've loved me all this time and never told me?" George asked.

"Yes...and..." I came up to his ear and whispered, "I want to make love with you." He gasped. His eyes went wide at my confession and my suggestion, but despite the circumstances, he found himself willing to do this.

I kissed him, because I loved him and he's my heart to heal my pain. When I pulled away, George said softly, as he stroke my face gently. "Alright... we're going to die by the missile strike, so let's make our last few moments happy, shall we?"

"Yeah...I want to do this." I said.

George pulled me into his arms and kissed me back sweetly, letting his hands roam over my back. I slid my tongue into his, starting a French kiss. It was a beautiful moment... When we pulled away, I smiled at him and pulled his charcoal-colored dinner jacket off, dropping it to the ground. Then I undo his burgundy-colored vest and take his white and yellow plaid shirt off. I can feel his muscles, he had beautiful abs. I stroked at them as I took his brown dress shoes off. All that's left is his gray suit pants. I could see something forming in his pants. 

It's my turn now to undress myself. I was nervous because I've never undress myself in front of someone before. "Go ahead..." he whispered.

I took my blue low-cut vest off along with my blue and white striped shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra because I forgot to put it on before the outbreak started. Then I sat down and pulled my medium length black skirt off, showing my black underwear. Shy, I had no choice. I pulled it off and put it in the stack of clothes. All I was wearing was black high-heels. I didn't notice what I was expecting until I felt something in my pussy. I moaned in pleasure as he licked me all around it. When I felt something, I begged him to stop and take me somewhere else. 

 "Okay, my love. Here's it goes."

He stroked his hands lightly over my naked flesh and positioned himself at my opening. Then, with one quick thrust, he was inside of me. I gasped slightly at the pain and George kissed my neck softly, letting his hand play with my breast as his tongue played at my nipple.

"Please...move..we don't have much time..." I whispered, because I was comfortable now.

He took me gently and slowly. This is a romantic way to express your feelings, but never knew this in my life. I was in love with George. Even if we die together, I'll go to heaven and always remember this moment. My climax was close and my body was tensing in anticipation and he quickened his movements, wanting to finish at the same time as me. I kissed him passionately, wanting to do this while making love with each other...

"I-I'm going to-"

"I know. I'm almost there sweetly." He said, thrusting hard as he could.

Then, after a few more minutes, we both came at the same time and his lips captured my own, kissing my passionately. When we were both finished, he pulled out of me and hold me close to him, looking at me at those beautiful eyes.

"I love you and I glad I've met you Cindy. Even if we die, we'll always love each other." George said, kissing me again.

My hand pressed his chest and he grabs it. He told me, "I'm feeling strange."

"Me too." I said, looking at him and smiling.

"It will all be over soon..." 

At that time, I saw bright lights coming to the city. He kissed me one last time before he pulled away and he hold my hand...

This was a beautiful moment...

A moment that I've loved...

And before the missile strike hits us, I said, "I'm glad you finally told me..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
